


Late Nights

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [25]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Late Nights

**Late Nights**

**Pairing:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak

**Fandom:** Arrow

**Word Count:** 374

 

“What are you doing still awake?” Oliver rolled over in bed and looked at Felicity.

“I’m waiting up for my mother. She’s not home yet.” Felicity sat next to him on the bed.

“Go to sleep. She’s probably staying over if she isn’t home by now.” Oliver rolled back over.

Felicity hit him on the shoulder. “That’s my mother you’re talking about!”

“She is an adult and so is Lance.” Oliver rubbed his shoulder and wondered how she could hit so hard.

“Oh! I should just relax and not worry like you, huh?” Felicity hit him on the shoulder again. “You know what this means. Captain Lance may end up being my step dad and your father in law.”

Oliver rolled over. “Felicity, they’re in a relationship. Be happy for her.”

Felicity glared at him. “Father in law! Oliver!”

Oliver sighed. “At least, he doesn’t hate me anymore. I think, he might actually like me. She could do worse than a police captain.”

“She did. You met my father.” Felicity sighed.

“Now, he doesn’t like me.” Oliver frowned.

“Oliver! Focus! I should call her and see where she is.” Felicity picked up her phone from the bedside table.

Oliver reached over and grabbed the phone. “Felicity, they may be in the middle of something.”

“Oh gross!” Felicity made a horrified face.

Oliver started to laugh. “How exactly do you think you were conceived? By rubbing fingers together like the Vulcans do on Star Trek?” 

“Shut up Oliver. You’re making it worse.” Felicity reached across his body for the phone he was holding just out of her reach. “Give me my phone!” 

“What do you say we get into the middle of something instead?” Oliver put his arm around her waist to keep her from climbing on top of his chest to get the phone.

Felicity froze. “You want to do that now! Like now!”

Oliver laughed. “Why not?”

Felicity couldn’t think of an answer. “If she isn’t back by morning, we are going to go look for her.”

“Deal!” Oliver dropped the phone on the floor and rolled over on top of her. He kissed her neck.

“Oliver!” Felicity wrapped her arms around him. “I mean it.”

“Uh huh.” Oliver whispered in her ear.    


End file.
